dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon
Demons are evil creatures who enjoy using their power to torment, torture, and/or kill those who are weaker than themselves. In the ''Dragon Ball'' series, demons usually are bulky, gray/green/blue, and have three toes on each foot. Most of them live in the Demon World, under the leadership of an evil-hearted deity called Makaioshin.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Overview Demon Clans The only Demon Clan (魔族, mazoku) that appears in the original manga is King Piccolo's group, composed of King Piccolo and his offspring Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, King Piccolo's clan is revived in the form of a group of Evil Namekians, led by Naraka. These Namekians attempted to take over the Earth at one point and also summon Mutant Nameks to do their bidding. Garlic and his son Garlic Jr., introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, are also Demon Clan leaders. Contrary to King Piccolo's Demon Clan composed of Namekians and Mutated Nameks, Garlic and his son are from planet Makyo (Makyo means "Devil's Cave" in Japanese, which is the "Realm of Demons" in Japanese Buddhism). Garlic assembled a demon army after being outclassed by the Nameless Namekian as successor for the then-current Guardian of Earth. An enraged Garlic led an attack on Kami's Lookout in an attempt to take the position by force. The aging Guardian, however, managed to seal Garlic and the majority of his followers. To avenge his father, Garlic Jr. and his demonic followers (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho) attack and try to kill the Nameless Namekian counterparts (Piccolo and Kami) whom Garlic Jr. blames for his father's demise. Years later, Garlic Jr. forms another Demon Clan with the Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt), and uses Black Water Mist to turn humans who breath in it into evil "vampires" who worship him and the Spice Boys. Another Demon Clan led by a Namekian, Lord Slug, is featured in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Unlike King Piccolo's Demon Clan which consisted of his mutated offspring, Lord Slug's Demon Clan consists of beings of which the true origin is not revealed, possibly from Planet Slug. They have both a hatred and a weakness to sunlight, like Lucifer and his demons. Demon God The main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Lucifer, is referred to as a Majin (魔神, Majin, lit. demon god). Note that this is a different kind of majin, since the second kanji means "god", instead of "person". The main antagonist of the game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Demigra, is also called a Demon God, but it is unknown if he is related to Lucifer. Demon Realm race Dabura comes from, and is king of the Demon Realm. It is a dimension separate from the main universe, located on the opposite side of their dimension, like the bottom side of a coin (more specifically, Daizenshuu 7 and the Super Exciting Guide books show it as being in the little pointy tip at the bottom of the snow globe that is the cosmos). While Goku and company are the strongest beings in their universe, in the Demon Realm Dabura is far and away the strongest person around. While Goku is training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, he visits a village located near the Demon Realm Gate, which is a portal to the Demon Realm. Evil beings from the Demon Realm come out of this gate and torment the village, and most recently Shula, the martial arts master of the Demon Realm, has kidnapped Princess Misa, so Goku goes to the Demon Realm and rescues her. Mira and Towa, two creatures from the Demon Realm, are the main antagonists in Dragon Ball Online. They have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. There is no real name for Dabura and the other inhabitants of the Demon Realm. Daizenshuu 7's character dictionary simply lists Dabura and Shula as being of the "Demon Realm race" (魔界の種族, makai no shuzoku). Devil In Dragon Ball, "Devils" (悪魔) are a race indigenous to Hell and the only one we see is the aptly-name Spike the Devil Man, the strongest of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters before Grandpa Gohan appears. Daizenshuu 7 slightly expands on this by noting that "devil" is not a general term for Hell's life-forms, but just designates Devilman's specific hellish race. Devilman's japanese name, Akkuman is also the name of the protagonist of another series by Toriyama, Go! Go! Ackman. However, these two characters do not look anything alike; this Akkuman looks like a short, red version of Future Trunks. This Ackman is also a devil, who kills humans to collect their souls and give them to the great demon king in exchange for valuable prizes. The character Chivil from Dr. Slump is also similar to Devilman, resembling a baby version of him. He is also a devil, and comes out from Hell through a volcano to constantly attempt to kill the other characters. Majin The main "Majin" (魔人) in the series is Majin Buu and all of his forms. Buu is a being who exists since time immemorial and was awakened by the mage Bibidi. Buu is pink, can regenerate as long as even a single one of his cell remains, can absorb others to take on their powers and physical characteristics. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Buu takes a lover at some point after the events of the series, and by Age 1000 there is an entire race of majin descended from him. A much lesser known majin is "Majin Ozotto", the final enemy in the Dragon Ball Z V.R.V.S. arcade game, whose English name is "Ozotto the Super Monster". Ozotto has the ability to transform into the other fighters in the game. In his normal form he has three eyes and looks like a cross between second-form Frieza, Janemba, and Hirudegarn, and he is a different kind of Majin than Buu. Phantom Majin Phantom Majin (幻魔人, genmajin) is the term used for Hirudegarn from Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Steve Simmon's subtitles on the FUNimation releases translate the term as "phantasm". Hirudegarn was originally a statue on Konats, but a clan of evil wizards infused it with evil, turning into a living monster. It evades attacks by turning into smoke, and using its tail to absorb the energy of living beings, similar to Cell. It is cut in half and sealed with Tapion and Minotia, which leads into Wrath of the Dragon. Other Demons Demons first appeared in the series in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle where they live in the Devil's Castle, located on the Devil's Hand, and under the leadership of Lucifer. With the exception of Ghastel, Lucifer's demons usually use machine guns and Rocket Launchers to attack their opponents. These demons are called Ogres.Back cover of Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. The Ogres (鬼, Oni) that appear in the series are, in the Japanese mythology, something of a mix between a demon and a troll. They assist King Yemma and take care of the Other World. In the movies, there is another magic-created demon: Janemba who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Lord Yao is a boar-like demon from Mount Paozu who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy and who calls himself the "Demon King". He has three henchmen: Mamba, Susha, and Torga. Frieza's race are named Frost Demons in Xenoverse by Cell. Video game appearances Demons are spectators in the Devil's Toilet battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. Fire Demons, Miniature Demons, and Majins (Gogyo Majin/Ensei Majin/Spring Majin) are enemies in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. A "Master of the Demon World" is mentioned by Dabura in his pre-fight dialogue with Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, saying that Super Janemba appears similar to this master. In addition to Mira and Towa, demons similar to Spike the Devil Man are enemies in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. List of demons ;Demon Gods *Démigra – Demon God, and main antagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *Lucifer – Appears in the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. He is a demonic deity and a Demon King. *Konats' Demon God – The entity on whom Hirudegarn is based of. ;Demon Realm race *Dabura – King until being taken by Babidi. Is later killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. *Shula – Appears in the episode "Goku Goes to Demon Land". As the King of the Demon World. *Melee – A female demon who appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". *Gola – A male demon who appears in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". *Master of the Demon World - An entity mentioned by Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. *Mira – An artifical male demon. One of the main villains in the computer video game Dragon Ball Online and video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. He is the new Demon King following the death of Dabura. *Towa – A female demon scientist. One of the main villains in the computer video game Dragon Ball Online and video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *Fu – The son of Mira and Towa. He will have an important role in the Dragon Ball Online story when he grows up. *Churai – A female Time Breaker. ;Devils *Spike the Devil Man – One of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He has an older sister called Majon. *Ackman – The main protagonist of Go! Go! Ackman. *Chivil – A baby devil from Dr. Slump. ;Other demons *Igor – Appears in the movie Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Ghastel – Appears in Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. *Fire Demons – Flame-made demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Evil Flame, Demon Flame, and Furnace Flame. *Miniature Demons – Short demons who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The tree types are Demon Denizen, Demon Mystic, and Demon Noble. *Majins – Demons/Spirits who appear in Attack of the Saiyans. The three types are Gogyo Majin, Ensei Majin, and Spring Majin. ;King Piccolo's Demon Clan *King Piccolo (leader) *Mutated Nameks **Piano **Tambourine **Cymbal **Drum **Ukelele **Banjo **Organ **Harp **Mandolin **Bell **Marimba **Viola **Konga **Maraca **Other unnamed Mutanted Nameks *Piccolo Jr. ;Evil Namekians *Naraka (leader) ;Makyans *Garlic (leader) *Garlic Jr. (leader) *Three Lords (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho) *Spice Boys (Spice, Vinegar, Salt, Mustard) *Cinnamon, Herb, and Jasmine ;Lord Slug's clan *Lord Slug (leader) *Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha *Gyoshu and Kakuja ;Oni *King Yemma (leader) *Goz and Mez *Saike Demon ;Magic beings *Ozotto *Majin Buu *Janemba – Created from pure evil energy. **Janemba's Majin Vegeta - Created from pure evil energy. Has the appearance of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. *Hirudegarn – Once a statue of a Demon God, turned into a monster by a sorcerer. ;Lord Yao's group *Lord Yao (leader) *Mamba, Susha, and Torga Trivia *Besides the species, the term "demon" or "devil" has also been used as a descriptive term, usually to imply that the person being addressed as such was significantly inhuman in their actions and cruelty, beyond even that of a regular monster. On New Planet Vegeta, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly uses the term devil to describe himself in response to Piccolo calling him a monster. The narrator refers to Cell as a "demented demon" during the cold opening of "Cell Returns" When angrily confronting Future Android 17 over the death of his son, an old man from Parsley City calls the Android a demon for the murder of his son. Gallery References External links *Kanzenshuu Demon Guide pt-br:Demônio ca:Dimonis Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Races